7006
by runvolcano
Summary: in a long long time from now. in a town far in the future. The fourth mamodo battle begins.
1. Chapter 1

7006

by runvolcano

Chapter 1 – 7006

In the year 7006, there was a big metal house. Inside the house there was a boy reading a comic. Out of the comic was a…hmmm…how do I describe it… well, there was a big, blue shining glow coming out of the comic into the young boy's eyes. The young boy, known as Zeth, was white and wore a red shirt, blue pants and he had black hair.

He closed his comic book – the title of the book was The Adventures of Vulcan 300. "Man, I can't wait until the next issue", said Zeth. Suddenly, a blue glow that was the shape of a body popped up right in front of Zeth. Then the blue body turned into a human boy. The human boy wore blue shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a blue backpack. He had blond hair and lines coming down from his eyes to his chin. The human boy asked, "Is this…Earth?" Zeth replied, "Yes, but…who are you?" The boy said, "I am Match Bell". "How did you get here?" asked Zeth. "Umm", Match said. "A teleporter?" guessed Zeth. "Yeah, a teleporter", said Match. "OK, I guess the teleporter had a malfunction and it accidentally teleported you here. Bye then.", Zeth said. Then when Match was walking through the doorway a red book fell out of his backpack. Zeth crouched down and picked up the book. He said, "Hey, Zatch, umm, Zach, uh, Zaker." Then, Match turned around and his pupils disappeared, his mouth opened and lightning came out.

"You must be my book owner", said Match. "Huh?", said Zeth. "I didn't come from a teleporter. I came from the Momodo world. Every 1,000 years, 100 Momodo are sent upon the Earth to conduct the ultimate battle. We all are different types of Momodo, I am the lightning Momodo. We are all sent to become King. If my spell book is burned I will have to go back to my Momodo world. The last standing Momodo becomes King. It has not been since 2006 the Momodos fought though. Because there was a long war of Momodos against Sodomas. Sodomas are our opposites. I don't know what they look like though.", said Match. "I understand.", said Zeth. Then a rock that was on fire flew out the window and landed on Match's head. "FIRE!", Match shrieked. Zeth looked at the window. "Man, how will I explain this to my parents?", said Zeth. Then, Match popped up in front of Zeth and said, "Zeth, this isn't regular fire burning me, it's Momodo fire!"

Chapter 2 – Fire v. Thunder


	2. Fire vs Thunder

Fire vs. thunder.

"Okay." said Zeth "Were are they?" Match sniffed around "No way." Said Match. "No way what?" "I smell the scent of one of my arch enemies Flare. Flare is the fire mamodo." Then a flaming rock hit Match. There was smoke everywhere inside the smoke you could see a white male he had a red hat with sharp red hair coming out . The boy was wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of the sun on it he also had yellow pants and red shoes he also had eyes like Match except his pupils were red. There was a boy beside him it was …… "Tony Hawk!" yelled Zeth . "No I'm his great grandson Tomy Hawk." Said Tomy. "Match now Zaker!"Matches eye pupils disappeared and out of his mouth came thunder that hit Flare. "Heh heh That is too weak an attack now our third spell flare!" "These guys have a third spell?" Out of Flare's hands came a boulder on fire. "Match Zaker!" the thunder was coming torwards there enemy's but Tomy yelled. "The second spell Flasheld and then the first attack Flaren!" Flasheld made fire cover up Flare and Tomy and flaren made Flare shoot out rocks on fire. "Oh no." said Zeth but suddenly the spell book began to glow! "Hey. The second spell Rashield!" said Zeth Match shot out a thunder shield the boulder and rock hit the shield. The shield was cracking. Then Zeth yelled "Ohmygosh! The shield is too weak." The shield broke but the boulder began rolling at Tomy and Flare and Tomy dropped the book and ran. "Tomy you idiot!" yelled Flare. Flare tried to run and catch it but the boulder drove over it the book was on fire. " Want to finish it Match ?" yelled Zeth "Okay." "Zaker!" the lightning hit the book and made the book fanish with Flare. "We defeated our first battle Match!" Yes but there are still 98 more.

The next chapter Cia the shield mamodo.


	3. Cia the shield mamodo

Cia the shield mamodo

One day a pink haired girl (with hair like Match's) was walking by a few metal houses. "I better find my partner soon." The girl said then next to the girl was a poor boy that is a robot rocking star. The girl dropped the book and was about to pick it up then the rock star picked the book up before her. The girl looked at the brown haired guy with a black shirt , shoes and jeans. He looked at the pink haired girl with all pink and a pink shirt that said "read the book " and it was writtin with a lasor crayon. So the rock star opened the book the girl smiled. "SEOSHI!" the boy yelled then the boy and girl were in a pink bubble the girl told him all about the other world sudomas and everything else. The out of the pink bubble came thousands of brown things the girl said her name is Cia and the boys name is Tio. Tio and Cia waited in the bubble for the brown things to leave. "uh. What are those……….?" Tio asked


	4. SUDOMA BATTLE!

Zeth looked at Match sleeping in his sleeping bag the sleeping had a picture of a thunderbolt on it. Zeth looked in the spell book. "we have two spells zaker and…."

Zeth said before he got interrupted when Match woke up and shot out a thunder bolt.

"AW MAN FIRST THE WINDOW NOW THE ROOF!" Zeth screeched. It was 6:00 a.m.. out of the roof came 20 strange brown things stretching it's whole body.

"Match……what……..are……….THOSE?" "SUDOMAS!" "what those things you guys fought during the war in the other world?" Match and Zeth ran out the broken window. "yea we beat the sudomas on my world though!" 0match ran into a strange pink bubble. Match immediately noticed it was a mamodos spell. The bubble disappeared. In it was a pink haired girl named cia and her book owner boy tio. All of them got introduced became friends and more cia zeth tio and match all soon found out that sudomas can absorb people in a sudoma because cia and tio got trapped in one.

Sudomas surrounded the area. Zeths book glowed. "huh? MATCH IT'S A NEW SPELL!"

"really?" match yelled "yeah and it's called jikerdor!" immediately all sudomas were glued to buildings "Zeth the way to destroy them is to hit them with full sstrength." Match said " OK MATCH LET'S MAKE IT A LONG ONE! ZAKER!" match was shooting thunder for a long time. Zeth picked up match and aimed him torwards the sudomas.

Later…………….

"the final one cia and tio are in here! ZAKER!" "NOOOOOO!" cia yelld inside the sudoma the sudoma fanished and cia disappeared right after she came out. Tio went to the hospital and alaways gets visits from match and zeth. And match never forgot about cia.

In the next chapter:

A strange sudoma comes wait it's a mamodo sudoma mamodo AAAAUGH IM CONFUSED!


	5. SUMODO!

One day in robo city a strange glow like from match when he first came to the real world strange sudoma with hair and lines came in. it walked in zeths house. Zeth was on the pen computer match was watching him. Behind zeth came a strange noise a fried opening. Zeth looked in the kitchen and got off the chair when zeth wasn't looking match jumped on. "how did zeth use this thing I saw him having a book earlier" match picked up a bat thinking it was a book and slamed it on the pen computer. Zeth saw a shadow in his kitchen and then turned back at the pen computer and yelled "GREAT MATCH DO YOU HAVE YOU BREAK EVERYTHING! I'M SO LUCKY IM HOME ALONE RIGHT NOW SO WNNA BREAK EVRYTHING THEN LETS GET A VIDEO CAMERA AND MAKE THE MOVIE HOME ALONE 12:THE KID THAT HAS A MAGICAL CRATURE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" Zeth took a deep breath and then out of the shadows came the um…..sumodo I guess? "Hi I am a sumodo I look like a sudoma yet also look like a mamodo I'm the only one anywhere." "HEY LETS KEEP HIM!" match yelled and zeth said "SURE BUT THIS WAS A WASTE OF A SHORT CHAPTER!"

In the next chapter of 7006:

A buble man comes in Zeth's house and floods the place will zatch and kiyo and sumodo make it?


	6. AN OLD FRIEND RUNVOLCANO

HI EVERYONE! PLEASE MAKE GOOD REVIEWS FANS. IM CHANGING THIS CHAPTER THE REVIEW FROM LAST CHAPTER WILL BE IN THE a soon one BYE!

In a volcano area

"Sean I found my friend from the mamodo world." a mamodo with a volcano head said.

"good lets see him runvlcano.. FLIRON! " sean said

runvolcano shot fire out of his head letting sean and him fly and land on a robotic ceiling.

"MATCH WHY DOES SUDOMA HAVE TO STAY HERE HE STOLE MY BREAKFAST!" an angry zeth yelled

"SUMODO IS ONLY 6 WHILE IM 8! AND HE CANT BE PROTECTED!" match screamed

then through the ceiling came a boy with brown hair with a strange volcano mamodo. His book was orange.

"HI RUNVOLCANO!" Match screamed.

"rough lading…… huh? HI MATCH! I only have 1 spell sadly it's called fliron." Runvolcano said

"oh…………. I HAVE 3!" match yelled.

"man!"

sry I couldn't make up a longer chapter I'll try to start doin that…..MAKE GOOD REVIEWS PEOPLE NOT MEAN!


	7. a story about Flare

THIS IS FLARES POINT OF VIEW.

My name is Flare. I am a fire rock mamodo.

My human partner and me are hiking on a hill.

"WHEW! Flare I'm tired could we have a break?" Tomy said.

Why…. why must we team up with such humans?

"Sure but this rest will only be a minute." I said replying to my partner's question.

"Hey Flare when do you think we will find that rock mamodo?" Tomy asked me.

"We might never know this rock mamodo can camouflage in mountain areas." I said.

The battle for king may be longer than I thought.

"RICKEN!" a voice yelled.

Three boulders were coming towards my partner and me.

Come on Tomy! Use a spell!

I looked at Tomy he seemed to have fainted from the heat on this mountain.

I picked Tomy up and ran.

Then all of a sudden… MY BOOK IT'S GLOWING!

Tomy wake up you human use the fifth spell come on!

Tomy's eyes opened. He saw the book glow and opened it.

I let go of Tomy. He read the spell.

"THE FIFTH SPELL! ROCKEAD!" Tomy yelled.

The sharp pieces in my head shot out and exploded the boulders I then aimed it at the owner and holder of the gray book. He got hit badly making him weaker.

"Tomy use another spell!" I yelled.

"OK! THE FIRST SPELL FLAREN!" Tomy yelled.

I shot out flaming rocks and the rock mamodo of the gray book vanished along with its burnt book.

So now my book holder and me are at the river looking for the water mamodo.

CHARACTER INFO:

Mamodo: Flare

Age: 8

Power: fire rocks (even though Match thinks he is a fire mamodo)

Gender: Male

Partner: Tomy Hawk

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Spells:

Flaren: Flare is able to throw burning rocks at opponents.

Flashed shield that makes fire surround Tomy and Flare kind of like seoshi except it is made of fire.

Flare: makes a giant flaming boulder hit the opponent.

ROCKON: makes a rock surround the book holder and makes the books fall out of the fire square. Book holders are stuck in the box and the box follows flare.

Rockhead: makes the quill shaped hairs on flare shoot out.


End file.
